


You're Killin' Me, Eds

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on the scene from the Sandlot, Eddie in tiny shorts is my religion, First Reddie fic I've written so yeah, Kissing, M/M, This is short but I had fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: When the Losers go to the public pool, Richie's got a plan to get with the hot lifeguard, Eddie Kaspbrak.





	You're Killin' Me, Eds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitschyrichie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/gifts).



> Based on this scene  
> https://youtu.be/2XDfXKp4nJE
> 
> Hope you like it Chris!

"You're such an idiot, Rich. That would never work." Stan sighed, leaning back in the poolside chair. At Richie's suggestion, the losers had gotten together and decided to go to the public pool for the day. "Is th-this the only reason you wanted to g-go here?" Bill said, glancing up at the lifeguard that Richie had been checking out for some time.

He had sunglasses on and small, very small, red swim trunks. Eddie Kaspbrak. Most easily the hottest lifeguard who worked at the pool. They say no one has ever succeeded in wooing him, only making him all the more coveted. Though only one was stupid enough to pull a stunt like this.

The one and only, Richie "If anyone's gonna do it, it'll be me" Tozier.

Richie slowly wandered over to the deep end of the pool. "What the hell is he doing this time." Bev asked, lifting her sunglasses and peering at the buffoon in floral trunks. "Yo Stanny boy!" Richie yelled. "Why me." Stan muttered before getting up from his chair. "What do you want?" He asked, tapping his foot on the patio. "Hold my glasses for me." Richie said with a wink and a smile.

After the glasses exchange, Stan went back to the group who were intently watching Richie get up on the diving board. Richie shot them some finger guns before jumping into the water. Everyone went back to sunbathing for a bit before Ben broke the silence.

"Guys, shouldn't Richie be out of the water by now?" All the losers scrambled out of their seats, running towards the edge of the pool. "Holy fuck, where is he?" Mike asked while everyone searched in panic. The next thing they knew, they were all frantically yelling for the lifeguard.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked the clamoring group. "Our friend jumped in the water and he hasn't come up yet!" Bev shouted. Eddie took a running dive into the water, surfacing with a body in his arms.

A chorus of Holy shit's and Oh my god's was heard as Richie's body was placed on the side of the pool. Eddie put his head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat, moving to plug Richie's nose and breathing air into his mouth. "C'mon dude!" He kept checking and breathing. 

When Eddie's head was on his chest, Richie's eyes fluttered open slightly. He looked at his friends and grinned.

"You gotta be fucking with me." Stan said under his breath.

This time when Eddie went up to Richie's mouth, the once still hands moved to grab the lifeguards head. Richie smiled into his kiss with Eddie, the latter making a confused noise. Eddie pushed himself away from Richie, panting. "What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" He yelled, getting up and glaring down at Richie.

Richie smiled, got up, and bolted towards the gate. "Hey! Get back here!" Eddie yelled, chasing after him.

The losers all ran after them both, yelling at Richie for being a dumbass as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a lovely day!! <3


End file.
